


Ties That Bind

by a_q



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, Community: xmen_firstkink, Dom/sub, Experimental, Impregnation, Knotting, Leashes, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Present Tense, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for anon request: "Charles is an Omega, he is in heat, but he's still a Dom and gets extremely sexually aggressive. Erik is an Alpha, he's a sub, and discovers that he's being topped from the bottom by an extremely horny Charles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> An experimental piece intended as mini-fill, but ended up longer.  
> 

Charles gives him the collar a week before the moon, and lets him try it on, to see if it fits. Then he has to put it back in the box, and take the box to the closet and leave it there.

He can't touch it, but he can walk past that closet, and go as far as touching the doorknob before he has to back down again. He does this several times a day.

“Let me try it on one more time,” he asks on breakfast, but Charles doesn't want to hear any of it. He just kisses his cheek and takes his plate away.

“Go run, love. I like you to stay in shape for the full moon.”

He runs thrice a day, and eats only what Charles puts on his plate. He is more in shape that he has ever been, and full of restless energy. He walks past the closet more often.

Two days after he had seen the collar, Charles shows him the leash that goes with it. It's smooth leather and there is a shiny clip, to go with the ring on the collar. Charles lets him hold it, and smell it, then it goes in the same box with the collar. He complains about this harsh treatment.

Charles kisses him, and informs that there is a harsher things than that. He has decided they won't have any sex before the moon, and wanking is forbidden as well. He is speechless from such cruelty.

“You need to stock up your goods for me, love,” Charles whispers to his ear, stroking him to make a point. “I want you heavy and full, nothing less won't do.”

He runs four times a day, and tries not to stand in front of the closet more than five minutes at a time.

Days pass slowly, and Charles starts to get restless too, his composure cracking. He toes the line by rubbing himself, not wanking but not far from it. He bites him, as payback, and Charles moans, laughs and finally slaps him.  
He doesn't know which one of those things he likes the best.

The waiting is straining, but finally the day of the full moon arrives, and they pack the kids to the car and sent them away with Moira. Charles doesn't want interruptions.

When the children are gone, Charles orders him to wash up and shave. He uses the shampoo and soap and shaving cream Charles chose for him, and end up smelling like the artificial ocean. Charles brings the box to him, and finally, finally he can put the collar on. It's black, with a silver hoop and buckle on the back. Charles smiles at him when he admires his reflection.

There is still time until the sunset, so Charles takes him on the stroll through the gardens. He clips the leash on the hoop, and tugs it gently once in a while as they walk. It's warm outside, so it doesn't bother him to walk around naked. Charles wears his blue shirt and slacks, and he looks beautiful.

They talk a bit and kiss much more, as the sun drifts lower and the shadows grew longer. Finally Charles decides to lead him inside, the dusk almost here. He can't help but sniff Charles, his scent thick and heavy. He growls.

“Easy, easy,” Charles calms him, taking him up to their bedroom. The bed is bare, with nothing but a clean sheet, and Charles ties the end of the leash in the bedpost. He orders him to wait, and he kneels on the floor, listening Charles hum as he washes up.

It takes a while, and his blood turns hot and heavy as the sun sets, his cock hard without a touch. He moans and tugs the leash.

“Not yet, love,” Charles says when he walks out the bathroom. The delicious scent pours from his shower warm skin and he stops yanking the leash. “Serve me.”

He lunges forward, touching and licking every inch of skin at his reach. Charles smiles and pets him, and lets out a delighted gasp when he reaches his cock. He moans lower when he keeps going, licking the sensitive skin. Charles reaches for the leash.

“Let's take this to the bed,” he says, and tugs the leash. He scrambles after him, crawling to the bed and laying down as Charles wishes. He ties the leash to the headboard, the ornamental wood just spacious enough for that. Charles doesn't leave slack, and he reaches up to wrap his hands around the convenient ornament.

Charles smiles as he crouches above him, rubbing against his painfully hard cock. He jolts his hips up on instinct and gets slapped for his disobedience. He tries to stay still.

Charles reaches for his cock, and lowers down, taking his time. He can't help but howl from the feel of it, and Charles laughs, and keeps going. When he is seated fully, he smiles and rubs his chest, leaning down to kiss him.

“Are you ready my beautiful stud? I'm going to milk you dry tonight, take every last drop out of you,” he says and rocks his hips slowly back and forth. He picks up the pace and bounces faster, before slows down again, and finally sits still.

“Your cock serves me well, you should be proud,” he says. The praise makes him blush. Charles smiles and moves again, slow and deep, then fast and shallow, alternating on a whim. He moans as Charles takes him, over and over. It makes him feel good and perfect. He serves Charles, and that is all he does, all he needs to do. And he likes that thought, likes how simple everything is.

Charles pleases himself, until he is ready, holding still.

“Knot me, now love, it's time,” Charles orders, his hand pressing against the collar as a signal. He pushes up, so deep as he can reach, and releases, the pressure builds and with it, the pleasure.

“Charles,” he cries, staring at him. Charles kisses him, mutters soft nonsense against his skin to calm him.

“Let go my love,” he says. “Let go.”

Every fiber in his body tightens, then snaps.

“Aah...” Charles sighs and leans against his chest. He comes and comes, like it will never end, and Charles moans and takes it, tells him how it feels, how full he is. They reach the plateau together, and they lay silent. He dozes off, as the knot holds Charles firmly in place; he can't leave him now.

Erik sleeps.


End file.
